


Garden Variety Rescue

by Oh_no_not_us



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_no_not_us/pseuds/Oh_no_not_us
Summary: Waverly and Doc are in the garden. Team Wy and Team Haught are desperately searching independently for ways to rescue their chosen family. Maybe a few laughs along the way too.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Earpers!
> 
> I've had this story on the back burner for a while. My gf told me that the next series comes out in July. That being the case, I need to get my s**t together and finish. It's close. I'll try to post each week until the show arrives. This is my head canon on how Waverly and Doc are released from captivity. We all have our theories; this is mine.  
> Comments and Kudos are encouraged. They really turn my crank!

"Fuck yeah," he said while following Wynonna’s lead and picking up the other high capacity weapon from the bar.

Wynonna had spent the better part of her life hating him. If it weren’t him poking his nose into her life at high school, it was him busting her for public intoxication or for joy- riding a car that someone had left the keys in, which, after all, everyone knows is an open invitation for anyone to take a ride. Did he miss the memo or something?

Wy was the once powerful Heir and former Black Badge Deputy. Now, they viewed each other more as equals. Hell, if I were a betting woman, I’d say that Nedley probably felt she was more than his equal. She had proved it time and again while knocking off demons and revenants. As well as going toe to toe with Bunny Loblaw.

Nedley. Another sure bet was that he was tired. He’d said as much. All those years of coming up with explanations for the attacks, deaths and just plain weird happenings in Purgatory take a toll on a man.

What was happening now was that they were on their own. Even the gay trio of Jeremy, Robin and Nicole had cleared out, or so Nedley said.

The blood moon was nearly passed. How long had Robin said it would last? Several days? Wynonna wasn’t sure how long she had been fighting Bolshar at the stairs or how long she had been on the ground after watching helplessly as first Waverly and then Doc disappeared behind the door at the top of the garden’s stairs.

One thing for sure was that she was tired too, wondering what happened to Waverly as she was pulled into the purported garden. And then vampire Doc just marching his way up those steps and past the force-field waves that had kept her out.

“Have you got another one of those?” Wynonna asked, looking at his empty martini glass.

“I never took you for a mixed drink kinda gal, “ he said while retrieving another glass and pouring into each of them. “Olive or onion?”

She nodded toward the toothpick with the onion which he had stabbed with great flourish and then plopped into her glass. Then she added, “How about the olive too. Waverly’s been after me to eat more vegetables.”

“Sheriff many things have changed these past few days. I’m not sure who or what I am now. Doc’s gone. Waverly too. She was taken by something from the garden. It wasn’t natural, not even by Purgatory standards. And Doc. Doc…”

Nedley put his arm around her shoulders and comforted her in the way he could. By shaking her shoulders a little and then saying, “Well then, we gotta get those bastards, whoever they are”.

>>>>><<<<<

No one was around as they drove down the main street. No kids. No cars. No dogs. Wynonna did catch sight of that old black horse trotting down the back street. She thought to herself, I guess the old nag followed my advice and left the homestead, but was too dumb to leave town.

The squad car drove the short distance to the homestead. They approached the house with shotguns at the ready, but there was no one there. No revenants, no beekeepers. Even their corpses were gone. Wynonna wordlessly showed Nedley the staircase. “Valdez”. He nodded and grunted his acknowledgement.

Wynonna took a few moments to go upstairs. She dropped onto Waverly’s bed. “Baby girl,” she said to herself. Sighing and picking up one of the decorator pillows they fought over. She held it to her face. It smelled like her. “Where are you baby girl? Who the hell is Valdez? Can Doc even follow you where you were taken? Shitbuckets!”

She made her way downstairs where Nedley had finished brewing two massive mugs of coffee for the road. She nodded and took the insulated mug, rushing out of the house to the cruiser.

Next stop was the old Gardner house. They approached the front door and heard music and laughter inside. Nedley knocked. No answer. They opened the door and saw Kate and Mercedes with massive amounts goopy, congealed lavender mess on each of their faces.

Kate grabbed her knife as Mercedes yelled, “Hey bitches! About time someone showed up. Did you bring champagne?!”

Kate was still wielding her ‘tiny sword’ as Nedley approached her, took the knife and said, “There’ll be no need for that today young lady.” Wynonna snickered. Young lady. She snorted to herself. And face cream, what the hell does an undead vampire need with face cream? More snorts ensued until the reason for their stop pushed its way back into her thoughts.

Mercedes was too busy celebrating the death of her husband Bolshar and the re-creation of her beautiful face to notice that despite Kate agreeing to a girl’s night facial and still wearing the mask, her eyes showed concern. This time Kate took Nedley’s hand and placed it on the cards.

Past. Present. Future.

Death. ”Someone close to you is gone. Your daughter." He jolted back with alarm.  
“No, it’s someone as close as your child.” Kate looked toward Wynonna, who was now slapping the cards from the table.

“Waverly isn’t dead.” Wynonna said. “She’s an angel; she can’t be.” Wynonna’s mind raced while she tried to ignore that the only person currently in her life who never let her down might be dead. “Focus. Focus.” Wy whispered to herself to get back on to the reason she wasn’t collapsed with grief.

“The cards don’t lie.” Kate said. She looked up with shock in her eyes and added. “She’s not the only one. John Henry. He’s gone.” Even as she said it, her vampire brain couldn’t fathom that her husband, her vampire lover could be dead. He chose her and she chose him.

Until now there was still a chance he’d return to Kate. She would have waited. Wynonna was mortal. She could wait until she passed. But now… What happened to shift life as she knew it? Bolshar the snake was destroyed, but the universe was somehow out of balance.

Kate returned to the cards which had fallen. Present. A fresh start, a sudden opportunity or idea, heartbreak, betrayal. Indecision.

“What the hell you bloody-drinking Mary!”

Nedley tried to de-escalate the situation, “Well I am retiring Wynonna. I’m not sure where I’ll end up, but I have made a decision. Even if I don’t know where it will take me.”

Future. Cups. A time of growth. Change. Loss and new love.

Mercedes checked her mask and interrupted, “Where is your sweet, bisexual angel of a sister, Wynonna? I’m still waiting on that butt lift and her magic hands, well… let’s just say if she laid her hands on me, I would not object!”

Wynonna grabbed the wine bottle from Mercedes’ hand and took a large swig. Then she threw the bottle against the wall. The green shards crashed to the floor as the red wine ran down the wallpaper and stained it.

“What the fuck! That was from the Gardner private cellar”, Mercedes whined.

>>>>><<<<<

Nicole sat, twirling that u-g-l-y ring around her finger. During happier times, the four of them would be meeting for dinner and drinks. The unknowing was killing her inside. Charlie had saved her life, but she was still weak. Robin and Jeremy tricked her into getting into Robin’s SUV by saying they got a text to go meet Waverly. Instead the guys were really following the orders Chrissy shared with them to leave town-- Now. The Sheriff said everyone had to leave the ghost river triangle. A meeting point would be provided later.

The reality of that big lie was hitting Nicole. The love of her life was nowhere near them. Robin had driven them nearly 100 miles to the last stop gas station before leaving the province. “Freakin’, Flippin’, Shoot.” She mumbled under her breath. There was still no news about Bolshar, the garden, Doc or from Wynonna or Waverly. Nedley’s radio silence was disconcerting too.

My life was nearly complete with Waverly. All that we needed was time to conquer those fears we talked about. Swimming out in the ocean as until we can’t see land, jumping out of a plane—why not? … and Marriage. It looked like Waverly was about to propose to her, wasn’t she? Nicole had always imagined she would be the one to propose to Waves. But just as it appeared Waverly was beating her to it, Wynonna interrupted again. We really need to set some ground rules with her. But as her mind drifted to a home life filled with love, the car hit a pothole and jolted her back to the here and now.

The blood moon had not yet passed, her phone battery was dead and no one had a signal. Jeremy was using the only cable that would have given her access to any news. He was trying to rig some sort of antenna to reach a satellite signal since they were too remote for any cellular service to work.

“Believe in the process. Do the legwork. You’re smart Nicole. Use your head. That’s why I chose you to take over for me.” Nicole repeated Nedley’s mantra over and over while Jeremy and Robin gave each other googly eyes in the face of such danger and desperation. All of a sudden Jeremy reached down and put his hand over his crotch. Oh god, not that, please don’t reach into your pants, Nicole thought to herself.

Robin sensed something was up (ha ha) but perhaps not what he was expecting. “What is it Jer?”

“It’s Doc. He’s gone.”

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Nicole asked.

“Black Badge recruited me after the MVA for my ability to sense things about people who were, I mean are, emotionally close to me…”

“Enough of the history lesson! Tell me about Waverly and Doc!” Nicole demanded.

“They are gone,” he said.

“What do you mean gone? We have to go back! Turn this dang car around Robin!”

“Nicole we don’t even know where to go. I mean it when I say they are no longer on earth, in our world, on our plane, living and breathing with us. Gone.”

Nicole repeatedly pounded the back of the passenger seat with her fist for emphasis on each syllable. “go. Go. GO!! We’ve got petrol, now GOOOO!! Don’t force me to commandeer this vehicle under my power and authority as acting sheriff because you know I will. And if I have to arrest and cuff both of you to do it, I’ll do that too!”

At that threat, Robin and Jeremy turned towards each other, smiled and then snickered. Presumably at the thought of being handcuffed together.

“Boys focus! This is serious!” Nicole uttered.

The gravity of the situation returned to them and Robin quickly u-turned the SUV. The pounding and turn made Jeremy drop his laptop into the foot well. It bent the antenna he had so carefully been fine tuning, but as he reached down the laptop whirred to life and he declared, “We have a signal!”

>>>>><<<<<

It’s dark. Not just dark, but pitch black. Waverly willed her eyes to open but realized they already were. Why can’t I see anything? Why can’t I move? The air was heavy and it was difficult to breathe. She couldn’t feel her legs.

>>>>><<<<< END CHAPTER ONE


	2. V is for Valdez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for clues about Waverly and Doc's whereabouts continues. Will there be disaster or success?  
> Canon meets headcanon. The author and characters are racing to find out what happens next! Hopefully the readers are too! Let me know.

Chapter 2: V is for Valdez

When he lifted the laptop the signal fizzed and the screen went blank. “Try again,” Nicole urged.

Jeremy lifted the laptop and nothing. Zip. Nada. “Put it back where it was, maybe that will find the signal,” she directed.

Following the Sheriff’s instruction, Jeremy placed the laptop back in the foot well, on its side, screen open and make-shift antenna wavering. Trouble was, it also meant Jeremy was bending forward to hold it in place. The safety belt binding him to the seat as he strained forward. But it seemed to be working. The whirring noise returned. Then, from the side of the laptop a beam of light was emanating from one of its many geeky additions. Nicole saw the light but it was the sound that was coming from the machine that made everyone still. Only the car’s engine was making any sound at this point as they each strained to hear what was coming out.

It was like a faded and fuzzy radio signal, but it sounded like Waverly. Then silence. However, the beam of light continued and an image appeared on the side of Robin’s jacket. Nicole saw it first and jumped forward pushing an old tshirt into Robin.  
“Here, use this as a screen!” Jeremy and Nicole manipulated the white shirt until it was flat against Robin’s side, tucked behind him against the seat on one side and the safety belt on the other, even as he continued to drive. “Now hold the laptop there and point at the shirt.” Nicole commanded this time.

Jeremy, contorted and uncomfortable, aimed the beam towards the shirt, hoping something would show soon so he could get back to a normal position and calm down his best friend’s girlfriend. He wiggled the antenna, pointing it this way and that.

Eventually there was something emanating from the beam. The sound came first. “Help me.” Then more radio fuzz. The car’s bouncing wasn’t helping. But undeterred, Jeremey kept trying. Finally he got the sound out. It was Waverly. “Help me Jer-Bear Ken-Obi. You’re my only hope.” It kept repeating. The signal was getting stronger and the t-shirt screen showed Waverly, white robed, looking like Princess Leia with her hair in buns over her ears.”

Jeremy muttered, “Cosplay 2017”. Nicole leaned back into her seat not knowing what to think. She smiled with the thought of seeing the love of her life role playing, even if only from a computer. But the tears began to flow again once the realization that Waverly was gone returned.

“Turn that off. I can’t take it,” she said as she looked at the ring she hadn’t taken off since Waverly put it there.

“Wait a minute. Just a minute. Look at the robe. That’s not our Cosplay. That’s something else!” Jeremy said as he tapped wildly on the keyboard, pulled himself up and placed the laptop on his lap and lost the hologram. A few more keystrokes and he had the laptop showing Waverly on his screen and her voice coming out repeating ‘Help me Jer-Bear-Kenobi you’re my only hope’. This time it was clear. Waverly was dressed in a white robe, but it wasn’t like Princess Leia. It was something else and there were menacing vines wrapped around her from head to toe. What looked like hair buns were actually leaves and vines surrounding her head while she stood wrapped, motionless and begging.

“I’m not quite sure what this means,” the scientist said. Then he added, “It’s strange because Waverly’s voice is from our cosplay, but her vine covered robe is not.”

“My big-brain, supergenius boyfriend. What did you do? What does this mean?” Robin asked excitedly.

Nicole was reaching for the laptop and all Jeremy could do was let her take it as he said, “You just called me your boyfriend.” He kept smiling that big toothy grin as he looked at Robin.   
Nicole’s shrugging noise interrupted Jeremy as Robin said, “Ooops. Did I really just say that out loud?”

“Uh yeah Mr. Potato Head, ya did. Now, quit your twitterpating and show me-- how do I bring that screen shot back?” Nicole’s logical side had just kicked in. Believe in the process. Do the legwork. Use your head.

>>>>><<<<<

There were no clues at the Gardner place, so Nedley and Wynonna left the house with instructions for the women to contact them immediately with any news. The blood moon was still high in the night sky lighting everything to near daylight. As they approached the squad car Nedley reached his arm out and stopped Wynonna in her tracks. She started to flail against him, but then she saw what he saw.

The squad car’s hood had been painted with what looked like red spray paint. As they got closer they could see the words, “Find Valdez”. A can of spray paint was on the ground near the car.

“Someone left in a hurry.” Hearing a rustling noise, Wynonna silently pointed toward the other side of the Gardner house while reaching for peacemaker. Of course the damn gun wasn't there. She bent down and picked up a tree branch. Not the best defense, but it was better than nothing. The sheriff pulled his side arm from its holster and they both quietly approached where they thought they the sound emanated from.

“Cover me”, Wynonna ordered as she ran around the corner. Nedley protected her from the side of the house. She gave an all clear motion and he walked over to her.

They saw the source of the sounds. That old black horse was snorting and shaking its head. “That nag gets around.” Wynonna said.

Nedley added, “Oh that’s not just any old horse Wynonna. That one’s a descendent of Earp family horses, yes Wyatt’s horse’s genes are in her.”

Wondering how he would know that, she opted not to ask. History was never the former heir’s jam and she and wasn't going to stop her search for Waverly to indulge the Nedley’s history lesson now, that's for sure. She did know, however, that there’s enough paranormal stuff going around Purgatory that it could very well be Wyatt’s actual horse and not just a descendant.

Nedley went back to the squad car and retrieved a rope that Wynonna was pretty sure Nicole had left in the trunk for her impromptu rock climbing expeditions. Wynonna took the rope and tried to remember the knots her mother once showed her that could be used to lasso the horse and tie it to a post for safety. She folded, looped and tucked to no avail. The horse pounded its hoof in the ground repeatedly, whinnying and shaking its head.

“I know you musta been a boy scout. Here you do it!” Wynonna ordered as she tossed the rope to him.

Nedley took the rope and with a few quick motions had fashioned what was needed. “Actually it was Michelle who, um, ‘showed me the ropes’” he said with a wink.

A bit shocked at the revelation, Wy responded, “Enough with the history lesson. Do something with that. We gotta get out of here.”

With a few overhead passes that would have made Will Rogers proud, the Sheriff tossed the rope and looped it over the black horse’s head and it landed loosely on its neck.

At that moment they both saw it. As the horse flashed its mane, something metallic showed from under the mane. They both safely approached the horse. Clipped to its mane was something akin to a large silver hair clip with a “V” surrounded by a circle engraved on it. Nedley placed his hand on the horse and walked around, rubbing and inspecting its hide.

Nedley pointed to the brand and said, “Here. Look. The same symbol is branded on the horse. I think there’s a ranch that borders the ghost river triangle that used this brand for cattle. I can’t be sure. We need that sister of yours to do the research.”

“Well we don’t have that luxury, do we?” Trying not to rage into him, she took a few cleansing breaths like the ones Dolls taught her. She said, “I may know where to find the answer”.

With that, Nedley secured the horse to the metal post at the Gardner house while Wynonna texted Mercedes to take care of the old nag. A few snarky texts bounced back and forth over just who was calling whom a nag, but Wy knew Mercedes well enough to know that the horse would be watered and well-taken care of.

Having no other leads, Nedley raced to the destination Wynonna had last visited with Dolls. She shook as she thought about Dolls’ keen skills that might have saved her life if that land mine had been active. She took another breath as she entered the blacksmith’s shop. She looked around at the collections of iron rods Mattie had left behind. She rifled through the antique brands until she found it. A “V” enclosed by a circle. “Nedley find the book. She has a book with descriptions of who used these brands.

There were several leather bound volumes on a dusty shelf. He removed them and brought them to Wynonna. Light from the fire illuminated the writing so they could read through the pages. They both looked up and said at the same time, “Who’s keeping this fire going?”

Wy pulled her weapon while Nedley kept turning the stiff and yellowed pages.  
“I’m not finding it Wynonna. I think this is a dead end.”

“That can’t be. Mattie had records. I mean some of it was only in her head, but she said all the brands are registered. So it has to be here. Just keep looking.”

They heard a scurrying sound and looked up to the rafters. They didn’t see anything there, but they did hear a rather loud plop. Next to Nedley’s hand a rather large white turd had just landed next to the books he was leafing through.

The splatter spread to his trousers and belt. Of course Wynonna couldn’t hold back the laughter despite her fear over what could be happening to Waverly as well as her frustrations with what was looking like a whole waste of time. Nedley grabbed a nearby rag and began wiping away the offensive substance. More snickers ensued as the Sheriff only succeeded in spreading the white substance from the book to his hand, and then onto his boots.

“Dude look!” Removing the rag had exposed another leather bound volume. Engraved on the gilded leather cover was Ghost River Triangle Rustlers of the 19th Century. “It’s gotta be in here!" she exclaimed.

Sure as shit, using the bookmark inside, they turned right to the page entitled, “Valdez Ranch”

>>>>><<<<<

After running up the stairs Doc heard the loud ‘whomp’ sound as he was enveloped by something not of this world. His transition away from Wynonna and into whatever this place was took him somewhere he had never seen or imagined. Even his time in hell wasn’t like this. His body ached; he was lying flat on something; but whatever it was couldn’t be seen, not even with his enhanced vision.

He lay there, uncertain of time and place. His natural instinct was to leap up and begin his search for Waverly. His head, however, controlled this time. An assessment of the situation was needed. Am I injured? What can my tracker skills do in this unknown place? What dangers are out here?

Going step by step through his self-assessment, he determined he wasn’t hurt. It just felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He was still wearing his clothes and boots. It was bright. Blindingly bright white light offended his vampire senses as he struggled to determine what was happening to him. The light was scorching through his head and felt like fingernails on a chalk board filling his brain with the painful sound.

Slowly he found he could move his arms and legs. Gravity or something like it kept him where he was. He felt heavy; but slowly was able to push himself up and into a standing position. His head was pounding from the screeches and the light. He reached up to adjust his hat and it wasn’t there. “I was kinda fond of that hat,” he muttered to no one.

It was then Doc started using his senses. Being a vampire enhanced them. When hungry his improved sense of smell would find him his next feast. Darkness couldn’t stop him from seeing his prey. Could he search through the brightness in the same way? He knew on earth he could even hear a snail as it pushed across dead leaves. His skin could feel changes in humidity and even his sense of direction was better. The gunslinger kept trying to get his bearings as he faced the unknown.

As he continued to slowly move, there was a change in the constant loud sound that filled his head. Now it was like a roar, but not from an animal. As he tried to decrease the volume in his head, he began to recognize it. It was the sound of plants growing. Trees and vines and blooms. The smell was there too. Much like the smell of freshly scythed oats, a felled tree and flowers all mixed into one. And the heat. So humid and wet.

Doc stilled himself to breathe. He took deep breaths and listened in order to take it all in and try to sort the information from this nether world, to give it meaning. Would he be too late to save Waverly?

>>>>><<<<< END CHAPTER 2

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Ready for more?


End file.
